


together forever

by Marble_Junkie



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: How Do I Tag, TW for gaslighting, also a tw for an implied ed on lea's end, but lea is also a slight asshat as well, saix's pov, yeah saix is an asshat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marble_Junkie/pseuds/Marble_Junkie
Summary: sometimes, people love someone so much that they hurt them. Saix is one of those people.
Relationships: Axel/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	together forever

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a long time so I'm sorry if its not that good hakdgasjhdas

_Lea was always the dumbest between the two of us._

_Lea was always the strangest between the two of us. The kid that still wet the bed at the age of 10. The kid who still slept with stuffed animals in 8th grade. The kid who only had one friend._

_And it was me. It was always him and I, me and him. Lea didn't have any other friends other than me, and I didn't have any other friends other than him, either. And I wanted to make sure it stayed that way, too..._

I slowly come back into reality, yanking myself out of my thoughts. I had been laying under a tree for however long. Lea and I impulsively left twilight town once again, leaving Xion and Roxas by themselves for the second time this month. I roll over on my side to greet Lea, only to find he disappeared from my side. I grumbled to myself as I stood up, dusting myself off as I do so. I picked up our bag and began wandering around to find him, and I eventually find him looking off into a field, clearly zoned out.

"Hey, Lea," I grumbled, poking his shoulder to get his attention, making him whip around, "I told you not to wonder off, dumbass." I watched Lea's face carefully to see any hints of emotion, but he only softly smiled at me, which, for some reason, ticked me off more. He reached out for my hand, and I let him grasp it.  
  
"Alright... yep. Now we're together for sure," He chirped, and I nodded in response.  
  
"Where do you want to go, Lea? I don't want to stay here. It's practically a ghost town at this point," I asked, reaching into my pocket for my keys, "You know this. Why did you make me come here in the first place, anyways?"  
  
Lea only shrugs, making me want to smack him. He knew I hated it when he just shrugged at my questions. I watched the gears begin to slowly turn in his head as he tries to figure out where he wanted to go, and I began leading him back to the car.  
  
"Why don't we check into that motel in Traverse town, and then we can go do something else while we're there?" He suggested while I got into our car. I thought about it, and eventually agreed to it a while after hitting the road again. I saw excitement glimmer in his eyes. I slightly chuckled to myself when I saw it. He made a soft, questioning noise.  
  
"It's just funny to me," I said, keeping my eyes on the practically never ending, rural road. "We always do this. We always do the same things when we do this, yet you're always excited about it."

"I'm just excited to be spending time with you, Saix," He responded, and I saw him giving me his dirty look out of the corner of my eye, a face I've been accustomed to for years now.  
  


"Don't get snippy with me, Lea," I growled, "I'm all you have, don't even try to deny that." I heard Lea huff and I'm sure he turned away from me.

____

_______

____

About an hour later, we had arrived to our destination. Lea was half asleep, so I nudged him a bit to get him up. As he gets out of the car, he rubbed his eyes and smoothed back his hair a bit, which had been matted from him moving around. The motel was nothing fancy, just your run of the mill, shitty small town motel. The outside was painted a soft gray while the doors were a teal colour.  
  
"What a strange colour combination," I commented, mostly to myself. I heard Lea laugh.  
  
"I was thinking the exact same," he grinned.

I unlock the door and nearly threw open the door. The room contained a single bed, a night stand on both sides with a lamp on the left, a table with two chairs, and a small room in the back which I assumed was the bathroom. There was an AC by the window, which is next to the door.  
  
"Well," I said, standing in the middle of the room, "This is our new casa for the next few days." Lea walks past, looking back at me with his hands on his hips.  
  
"I like it," He nods, softly smiling, "Simple. Do you want to order food? It's late, so we probably just stay in for tonight."

I let out a laugh, making his brow furrow in confusion.  
  
"Funny _you_ suggest ordering food, Lea," I muttered, feeling myself begin to grin. Lea opened his mouth to spout some sort of bullshit excuse, but I put a hand up to him. "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. When we're back at home, I can hear you puking up everything you eat. Are you bulimic or something?"  
  
Lea turns away, clearly embarrassed by what I said. I flushed with an unreadable emotion.  
  
"Oh, come on! I didn't mean it like that and you know it," I laughed, and then playfully nudged him. "Don't be so sensitive. I thought you weren't a crybaby anymore."  
  
Lea gives me his dirty look again, and then proceeded to walk over to the table and sat down, still looking upset while absently picking up a brochure. I scoffed and walked up behind him, wrapping my arms around his neck playfully.  
  
"Don't be a bitch, Lea. You know I hate it when you get like this," I growled while rubbing my face along his hairline.  
  
"Well I hate it when you-!" He began, and i quickly smacked my hand over his mouth to shut him up.  
  
"Don't yell, you fucking _moron_ ," I hissed in his ear, making him freeze up for a second. A second later, I felt him bite me.  
  
 **Hard.**  
  
Before I could even think it over, I raised my hand and punched him, equally as hard, in retaliation. I heard Lea yelp as he got knocked out of the chair and nearly whacked his head against the AC. I huffed, holding my finger up to see how bad he bit me. There was a bite mark, and blood pooled from the wounds and down my arm. I look down at Lea to see blood on his hands, as well. He looked up at me, fear strong in his eyes as blood poured from his nose.  
  
"You just don't get it, Lea," I growled. "You never have. You've always been so lost in your own head. I thought, maybe, deep down, you might be smarter than what you show. But, Christ, you really are dumb as a cow."  
  
Lea didn't say anything. I just watched him writhing on the ground, trying to keep the blood in one spot, and pant.   
  
"But, It's okay. Because I love you Lea. You're all I need. You just have to stay with me. As long as you stay with me, I'll protect you from all the terrible things in the world, even though you're dumber than pig shit. None of it matters to me, Lea."  
  
I crouched down to his level, scooting closer to him.   
  
"I love you, Lea. Say it back, won't you?"  
  
Lea began to mumble my name in-between his pants of pain.  
  
"I love you so, so much, Saix," He mutters, a satisfied look on his face.  
  
"That's good, Lea. That's really good."

____

_______

____

The next day went by in a hazy blur. If you told me to relay the events of that day, I could only tell you a few things.   
  
The day after, I had woken up earlier, which was a mistake on my part. I needed to pee, so I had gotten up and went to the bathroom to find Lea sitting near the toilet. I scoffed.  
  
"Are you purging again?" I asked, a question that he completely ignored.  
  
"Good morning, Saix," He greeted, a soft grin on his face. "Where's my "I'm sorry" Kiss?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
His brows furrowed in irritation.  
  
"That's not it."  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Later in the day, we decided to go out somewhere. We ended up just wandering about the town. It made me realise how little the town changes. The pawn shop from years ago was still up and running, the locally owned clothing shop still open, the small deli and grocery thriving.  
  
The town barely changed. The people who came through simply came and left, and went on with their daily lives without a second thought. I wonder, what was a life like that like?   
  
Eventually, I had gone onto auto-pilot mode, just mindlessly following Lea, like a sheep. I hadn't even realised that we sat down. I watched Lea play with some plastic silverware, seemingly extremely amused by it.  
  
"Are you _really_ having fun with playing with some silverware?" I asked, leaning closer to him.  
  
"Yup," He said, continuing on. I scoffed.  
  
"When are you going to grow up, Lea?" I muttered, mostly to myself.  
  
  
"Do I really need to? Geez, Saix. I don't remember you being this close-minded," He growled, "Or is it stupidity?"  
  
"I'm not _nearly_ as stupid as you are."  
  
Lea narrowed his eyes. He propped himself up on one of his elbows, and pointed a fork towards me. I laughed.   
  
"And what do you think you're gonna do with that, Lea?"  
  
"Saix," He said, pausing for a moment, "Can I... Gauge out one of your eyes? You say you only need _me,_ so you don't need to see anyone else but me."  
  
I laughed again.  
  
"You're right."  
  
But Lea didn't try. He didn't try at _all,_ which pissed me off. I jumped up suddenly, trying to scare him. He flinched, looking at me with teary eyes.  
  
"Saix," he said.  
  
"You never fail to disappoint me," I hissed.  
  
"Saa... Saix. Saix, Saaaix," He mumbled my name repeatedly, starting to cry.  
  
"You're just a dumb bitch who continues to fail me again and again!" I yelled, making him whimper.  
  
"But I love you so much, Saix," He cries, "So, so, so, so much!"  
  
"Then go in deep! Go in like you really mean to tear it out!" I shouted back, "You can't be half assed about this, Lea!"  
  
Lea didn't respond, and I leaned into his face close enough for me to feel his breath.  
  
"Get more real, Lea."  
  
"I will," he cries out, "I will if you promise to stay with me forever!"  
  
A grin begins to appear on my face.  
  
"Of course I would," I said, putting a hand on his cheek, "Together Forever, Lea."   
  
Lea smiles happily.  
  
I wanted to howl with laughter.  
  
  
  
I'm winning! Victory!   
  
  


* * *


End file.
